What should've happened
by Silverterror
Summary: Jess makes a deal with the Darkmaster, then he goes to the day Leslie die. Will he save her this time, or fail again? Find out only by reading the story. Please review if you read. Udate: This story is currently in Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened

By Dark God Silverterror

Chapter 1

Jess sat on his bed, and he heard a voice in his head. _"You let her die, you didn't invite her to go to the art museum with you! You didn't go with her to Terabithia, and you didn't save her. What kind of a friend are you, to just let her die? It's your fault she is dead."_

Jess believed the Darkmaster, that's the person that spoke to him in Jess's head. Jess already believed that it was his fault Leslie died. She was Jess's only friend, and Jess felt like he had killed her, that he pushed her into that creek himself. Even though he didn't.

Jess was barely sane; he was close, he could go insane any second. Jess's heart was broken, and the pain was terrible. He didn't think about suicide, but he probably would one day.

A tear went down Jess's face, he burst into tears. Why had Leslie died? She was too young to die. If an old man loses his wife, then it's not a big deal; he was probably going to die soon anyway. But Jess was eleven, and Leslie was ten when she died. So Jess was going to have to live the rest of his life without Leslie. Jess felt anger, he felt really angry.

He blamed himself for Leslie's death, and he was on the verge of insanity. Jess stopped crying, an angry look went on Jess's face. He turned to the wall besides his bed, he hit it, and a hole was made.

He moved his fist away from the wall, or pulled it out. And turned his head away from the wall, and sat with his head against the wall, and with his right leg out, with his left up half way.

Jess didn't care he punched a hole in the wall, he was angry with himself, and with Ms. Edmunds. He was angry with Ms. Edmunds because she invited him to the art museum.

Jess was mad at himself for going to the art museum, and not inviting Leslie.

Damn, he sure was angrier then anything. Jess calmed down, Leslie brought him something special when she came her, and that's what he should hold on to. Or, at least, that's what Jess's dad told him. But Jess's dad didn't know Leslie, or the secret they shared, Terabithia. They would go there everyday, and defend their kingdom from the forces of the Darkmaster, which were the hairy vultures, and the sqougres.

It all ended when Leslie swung across the creek with the rope the day Jess went to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds.

The rope snapped, and Leslie fell in the creek. She tried to swim, but the water forced her down, and Leslie saw a rock. Her eyes went wide.

She tried to swim away, but the water forced her down, and she struggled, but in the end, she bumped her head on the rock. The rock cut her head.

She turned around in the water; the rock ripped her head open, the cut bigger, blood came out of her head.

She turned around all the way, and the rock ripped her head away.

Leslie got free of the rock, and the blood went from the hole on her forehead to her face, and went down it, and onto her red jacket, her shirt, her pants, and her shoes.

Blood went onto Leslie's blond hair, and turned it red.

Blood went in Leslie's mouth, and her nose, she chocked. Then she went unconscious.

Her last thought was, _"Jess…I love you."_

Leslie died. A cloud of blood filled the creek, Leslie's body appeared on the surface, and floated down the creek.

Leslie was dead, and she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't deserve to die.

But why did she? Was Jess being punished, or what was it? Did it matter or not? Leslie was dead, and that was that. Her life no more, she died. It was heartbreaking for Leslie's parents who soon moved out of Lark Creek shortly after Leslie's death.

It was also heartbreaking for Jess, who fell in love with Leslie the last time he ever saw her.

Jess realized he loved Leslie, but only after her death.

He would never be able to tell her. Jess tried to make peace with Leslie's death, and he also tried to when he made Maybelle the princess of Terabithia. But it wasn't Leslie.

Leslie was the one that opened Jess's mind. Jess and Leslie were the king and queen of Terabithia. But now, with the death of the queen, how did Jess feel, sad, heart broken, pain, sometimes nothing, regret, self blame, and the list goes on and on.

Jess got off his bed, walked over to the door of his room, opened it, went out of his room, and closed the door.

He walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

He ate breakfast, and his sisters Brenda and Ellie talked to each other about the usual thing, boys, clothes, whatever. Teenager girl crap, you get it.

Maybelle said, "Hey Jess, what's up?"

Jess was moving the fork he had in his hand, with his head on his left, his arm on the table. The fork had a piece of pancake in it.

Jess looked at Maybelle, and said, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Maybelle replied, "You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Jess was not going to tell Maybelle, she had no idea how close Jess and Leslie had been, how deep there friendship had been.

"Nothing," Jess lied. "I'm just fine. I can't eat." Jess let go of his fork, moved his head off his hand, moved up, scooted the chair back, got up, went out of the room, and out of the house.

Jess walked through Terabithia, without Maybelle. He didn't want to talk to his annoying little sister; Jess did get to close with Maybelle. But she wasn't Leslie. Jess walked to the tree house, and looked up at it.

Jess pictured himself and Leslie in front of the tree house, sitting on the wood, talking to each other, either about their parents, and how they were similar to them, and that stuff, or about how they were going to get back at Janice Avery, then they decided to make a fake love note.

Jess turned his head away from the tree house. Then back to it, and looked at looked it again, nothing, Jess didn't picture himself and Leslie in front of the tree house talking about one of the things I mentioned in the paragraph above.

Instead, Jess saw nothing, what he saw was what was really there, absolutely nothing.

Jess turned around, and looked down at the ground, tears fell from Jess's face to the ground like raindrops.

Jess started crying, he closed his eyes, and tears came out still anyway.

Jess fell to his knees, and cried still. The pain was terrible, his heartbreak got worse, his heart shattered into more pieces. Not meaning his physical heart, but the spiritual one inside of him, his soul. Jess felt empty inside, he felt nothing, nothing at all. If he could feel anything, it was pain. Then, Jess heard a voice, _"You feel terrible don't you. You feel pain. You really want her back, don't you now? She's dead, you want her back, don't you?"_

Jess turned his head to see who it was that spoke to him. The figure was black; he had long black hair in strands that were in black ties. He had no eyes; instead, he had darkness where his eyes should've been.

He had a few inch claws on his fingers that were either silver, or black that were on his fingers. He was wearing keys on him. It was the Darkmaster!

Jess's eyes went wide; he stood up, and turned to the Darkmaster. Jess said nervously, scared for his life, "What…what do you want?"

The Darkmaster said, _"Jess, I want to make a deal with you. A deal to bring Leslie back. You suffer greatly without your precious king. You wish she were here, don't you? Not to matter, even if you do, or don't want her back, I can still do so anyway."_

Jess said, "Yeah, right. Do you really think I'm going to trust you, you piece of shit?" Jess rarely swore, but it would usually be "hell," or "damn." Definitely not "shit."

The Darkmaster walked forward to Jess, and stopped. He said, _"Jess, your heart is broken, don't you want Leslie back? Don't you want to see her again? To see her blond hair, her sea green eyes, to hear the voice of an angel? What do you say? Will you make the deal with me?"_

Jess thought for a minute, he did want to see Leslie again. He made up us mind after a quick decision, the pain of not being with Leslie was to much, his broken heart wouldn't heal. Jess's decision was to make the deal with the Darkmaster, he nodded, and then he said, "Yes, I will make the deal. I want to see Leslie again. Please, bring her back. I can't live without her!"

The Darkmaster said, _"Good, I want something in return though?"_

Jess said, "What?"

"_I want your soul!"_

Jess either thought of it, or not, decided he would sell his soul to the Darkmaster, or he didn't think about it.

Jess said, "You can have my soul."

The Darkmaster said, _"Good, good. You've made the right choice."_

Jess moved his hand out, and said, "Let's shake on it."

"_Of course," _said the Darkmaster.

The Darkmaster moved his hand out, and shook Jess's hand.

The Darkmaster said, _"Ergo, egiao, gaha! Eggaszk!"_

It went dark, the land went dark, and red, the trees turned dark and disappeared. Darkness filled the land. The grass turned black.

Jess heard the words; _"I own your soul now!"_

Jess's eyes closed, and he went unconscious.

A/N: Please is this good, I hope it is. And, please, please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess's eyes opened, he looked at the ceiling, he thought, _"Talk about a bad dream."_

Jess sat up, he put his hand on his head, and he didn't feel so good. Probably due to what happened—whatever happened.

Did it really happen, or was it all a dream?

Didn't matter, Jess felt like he was going to vomit. Maybelle ran into the room, and said, "Jess, Jess. I called you three times. It's your girlfriend!"

Maybelle handed Jess the phone with a smile.

Jess wondered what her problem was. He remembered then that Maybelle said this before.

Then it hit him; this was the day that Leslie died, March 9, 2007.

It was real, not a dream after all. Jess really did make the deal with the Darkmaster, he really was sent back in time.

Jess was surprised, he knew that he had to save Leslie's life, he couldn't live without Leslie. The pain from when Leslie had died was unbarable. The heartbreak to threatening to Jess. 

Jess had to act quick, he had to save Leslie this time.

Jess said what he had said before. There was no way he was going to let Maybelle think he was acting strange. Jess didn't want anyone, especially his sister to think that Jess was an insane whacko. Imagine what would happen if Jess had to tell Leslie that he made a deal with the Darkmaster, then she would think Jess was either whacko, or that he had done the worst thing in history. Jess couldn't tell Leslie, if he did, then it would break her heart to pieces.

Jess said, "I told you. She's not my girlfriend!"

Maybelle ran out of the room.

Jess said, "Hello?" He acted the same way he did the day Leslie died, that way so Ms. Edmunds wouldn't notice that something strange had happened.

"Hi, Jess."

Jess thought, _"Just act like you did before, then decline her offer."_

Jess had to act; he couldn't let Ms. Edmunds think something weird was going on.

He said, "Wait, who is this?"

Ms. Edmunds replied, "It's your teacher, Ms. Edmunds. I know it's a Saturday. I was going to go to the art museum with my nephews, but my sister changed her mind at the last minute. So, I had a thought. I thought you'd like to come. Would you like to come?"

No way, Jess was not going to the art museum this time. Absolutely not, how could he? He wasn't insane. He wasn't going to leave Leslie to her death, not after the heartbreak he had felt, not after the pain Jess felt. Not after the sadness, the regret, self-blame, and anything else. Jess wouldn't let Leslie die this time.

Jess was going to save Leslie's life. Leslie's life rested in Jess's hands, he could either repeat the same mistake, and history could repeat itself. Or, he could change history; and save Leslie's life. Jess had decided to decline Ms. Edmunds offer.

Jess said, "No thanks Ms. Edmunds, I'm spending my day with Leslie, my friend who lives next door."

"Alright, I'll find someone else who wants to go, bye."

"Bye," said Jess. Ms. Edmunds hanged up her phone. Jess pushed the talk button on the one he was on, and the phone went quiet.

Jess was relieved, now he had a chance to save Leslie. 

He threw the phone out of his way, not giving a damn were it landed. He took the blanket off. Got off the bed, and changed into clothes as fast as he could. For he didn't want Leslie to get to the rope first. If she did, and if Jess wasn't there to stop there, or to save her, then she would die. The thought terrified Jess. Jess didn't know what time Leslie died, or when she left her house; and went to Terabithia. So, he dressed as fast as he could. 

After he was dressed, he put his socks on, then he ran out of his room, or walked, or ran to the door of his room, then opened it, and then he ran out of the room. And downstairs.

He ran as fast as he could, for Leslie's life was at risk, and in the hands of Jess. One moment late, and wham! Just like that, Leslie would be dead.

Jess ran to the front door, opened it. He really, really hoped Leslie didn't get to the rope first. Jess knew what would happen, she would die if he weren't there to stop her, or to save her. Jess was saving Leslie, not even the devil himself would stop Jess.

He opened the door, went outside, and shut it behind him. He ran to the bench, sat on it, and put his pink sneakers on. He hated those things, he wish he never had them, those goddamn good for nothing handy-downs his sister Brenda had worn.

Jess tied one sneaker, then the other; he stood up, and ran to Leslie's house.

He hoped that she was alive. He ran to Leslie's house, and ran up the steps, and then stopped, he fell to the ground, and recaught his breath.

He got up, and knocked on the door, and stood back.

Jess knew the only reason he even went back in time to the day Leslie died, and was here now was because he made the deal with the Darkmaster. The Darkmaster was evil, dark, and had powers that Jess didn't understand.

Was the Darkmaster truly made by the imaginations of Jess and Leslie? Or was he an evil being? Was it possible that the Darkmaster could even be one of the people Jess and Leslie knew? That thought would make Jess shudder, but that's not what he was thinking of right now. What Jess was thinking of right now was Leslie, **his **Leslie. His angel, the only one who Jess truly loved. Jess had made Maybelle the princess of Terabithia before he went back in time, but it just wasn't Leslie. 

Leslie opened the door; she was wearing her normal clothes, and shoes. Jess fell back and went on the sidewalk in front of Leslie's house, either because he because he stepped to far, and fell back on the edge of the step, or due to the fact that he saw Leslie. 

Leslie said, "Jess, are you ok?"

Jess looked at Leslie, his eyes went wide, Leslie had been dead, but now she was alive. Jess felt happy, he hadn't seen Leslie for a few days, but even a few days were hell to Jess. Now, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. How could he not, he felt like Leslie was dead, or an angel. She did die, but Jess made the deal with the Darkmaster, and sent him back in time.

Jess smiled, a tear went down his face, he was surprised, and glad to see Leslie. His broken heart healed, and all the pain he had was gone.

Leslie walked down the steps, and reached got down, reached her hand out to Jess, or walked over to Jess, got down, and reached her hand out to Jess. Jess reached his hand out to Leslie, and held it. Leslie wondered why Jess was acting all goofy. She noticed the night before that Jess was smiling at her. But she didn't notice the way Jess was looking at her. Jess looked at Leslie that night like the way his dad sometimes looked at his mother.

Jess felt happy, he was touching the hand of his angel, the person he loved. He was touching the hand of his queen. 

Leslie helped Jess up. Leslie said with that smile she usually had on her face, that smile that was that of an angel, "Are you ok, Jess?"

Jess let Leslie's hand go, he smiled. Jess was nervous; he tried to talk, but every word he said sounded funny. He said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I uh, uh, Leslie, I uh, uh, uh, I, crap." Jess turned, and hit his head, and said, "Crap, Aarons, you are crazy." 

Jess sounded nervous, of course he did. He was around Leslie, his friend, his angel, his queen, the person he loved.

Leslie laughed, Jess turned to her, and Leslie said, "Jess, stop it! You're making me laugh, are you sure you haven't gone insane?"

Jess said, "Well, at least," then he thought, _"Crap, I can't tell her the truth." _Jess decided he would make it more of a joke. Jess said, "Well, I was close, but seeing you Leslie makes me sane."

"Jess," Leslie said with a smile. "You've always been sane. Come on; let's go to Terabithia. Leslie turned, and ran around Jess, and to the dirt road.

A look of fright went on Jess's face, and he was terrified. Jess thought of Leslie swinging across the creek, the rope snapping, and her falling into the creek that would end her life.

Jess ran after her, he couldn't let her die, they ran through the dirt road, Jess was close to Leslie, but she was faster then Jess, a lot faster. She beat him at the race at the beginning of the school year.

She stepped foot onto the green field, and kept running, Jess was a few feet behind, but he stepped onto the green field a few feet away from Leslie, and she ran a few more feet, Jess kept running after her.

Leslie and Jess ran through the green field, Jess got close to her, then she ran into the forest, and Jess ran to her.

But she ran faster, and disappeared, she ran, and stopped, she made it close to the creek. She walked over to a branch, and walked over to the creek, and used the branch, and pulled the rope over to her, then she grabbed it with her hand, and threw the branch out of her way. Leslie stepped on a log, and swung, Jess ran into the forest, and to the creek, and stopped, he saw Leslie swinging across the creek with the rope, he yelled, "No!"

Leslie made it half way, the rope snapped, and Leslie fell into the water.

Jess gasped, and a look of being scared went on his face. He wasted no time, Jess ran over to the creek, and jumped in. He grabbed Leslie's waist, and arm, she bumped her head a few second after Jess got in the water, blood coming out of her head, Jess ignored the blood.

He turned with his arm around Leslie's waist, and his other now around her, and swam to the surface, and went above water, he went down the creek, and the waters were higher, due to all the rain from that month.

Jess struggled, he pulled Leslie above water so she wouldn't drown, Jess kept his head above water, managing to keep himself from drowning.

Jess found a small part of land which he could easily get on, he struggled that way, holding onto Leslie, and keeping her head above water, he struggled for a minute, then he finally swam that way, with Leslie's head above water, and still holding her, he swam to the small part of land, held Leslie's waist, and let go of her with one arm, and grabbed the land with his right, and struggled to get on the land, still holding onto Leslie, he crawled onto the land, struggling to hold onto Leslie, and pulled her up with his left arm the best he could, and turned around, slowly he pulled her up, and she was half way, after more struggle Jess finally got on land, turned to Leslie, his arm slipping, and he let her go, but he grabbed her right arm with his right, and her left armpit with his left hand, and pulled Leslie up onto the land, and went back, dragging Leslie unconscious onto the shore, he after a few more times and ways, finally got Leslie all the way on land. 

Jess hoped Leslie was still alive; he didn't want her to die. The pain would consume Jess; the heartbreak alone with the pain would kill Jess this time. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He also wasn't going to let Leslie die. There was no way, he couldn't. Leslie had to live. 

Jess looked at her forehead, it was cut open, blood was coming out, she had bumped her head on a rock, and it cut her head open.

Jess moved Leslie away from close to the end of the shore, and laid her on the ground.

Jess performed C.P.R., he did chest compressions, C.P.R again, and after rounds and rounds of C.P.R. and compressions, and then finally C.P.R., Jess breathed on Leslie's lips one last time, then moved them away, and Leslie coughed up water. 

It got in Jess's face, he wiped it away with his sleeve, then Jess picked Leslie up, and ran out of the forest, and through the green field.

He had to hurry, if he didn't, then Leslie could die. Jess wasn't going to let that happen.

Jess was glad that he saved Leslie's live, but was still frightened, terrified she could die. 

That was **NOT **going to happen.

He ran through the green field, and stepped onto the dirt road, and ran through it, and then he ran to Leslie's house, and ran up the steps, and kicked the door.

Leslie's dad, Bill Burke, opened the door, and looked at Leslie, then her forehead. Bill's eyes went wide, Leslie's head had a hole in it, and blood came out. A look of terror was on his face, not that one, the one of him being terrified.

He said, "Oh my God!"

Bill ran to a phone, and called 911, then after the call, he put the phone back on the receiver, and yelled for his wife, Judy, and told her to bring blankets, and towels to put on Leslie's head. Bill walked to the front door way, Jess handed Leslie in his arms, Bill put Leslie on the couch. 

Jess walked into the house, Judy walked in the room, and Bill wrapped Leslie in the blankets, hoping she would live. Then he put the towels around her head.

He hoped his daughter would live, he couldn't bare to lose his only child, it would be unbearable. 

Leslie meant as much to Bill, as she did to Jess. Jess loved Leslie the same way Bill loved Judy.

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived, two paramedics opened the back doors of the ambulance, and took out a stretcher, they brought it into the house, Bill picked Leslie up from the couch, and handed her to the paramedics who put her on the stretcher, and secured her down, and they took her out of the house, and put the stretcher in the ambulance.

One of the paramedics took it in first, and put the paramedic up against the wall. 

Then the other one put the other side of the stretcher in, and, the stretcher hit the wall, then Jess ran out of Leslie's house.

There was no way he was going to leave Leslie's side, he ran over to the ambulance, and said, "I'm going with you."

The paramedic said, "Fine, hurry up."

The paramedic got in the ambulance, he sat down on a white seat, Jess got in the ambulance, and sit in the seat across from the paramedic. Jess and the paramedic closed the ambulance doors, and the ambulance rode out of the driveway, and to the hospital. 

Jess heard a voice in his head. _"Good, good. She is safe. You have fulfilled that part of the deal. But remember, I still own your soul. You better keep a good eye on Leslie, you don't want to lose her again."_

Jess knew that was the Darkmaster's voice. Jess wondered what would happen next.

Was there something the Darkmaster wanted? Jess hoped not, if there was, then Jess would either give it to the Darkmaster, or not.

Jess focused his thoughts on Leslie. He had saved her life, but the question is, would she live, or would she die again?

A/N: Please is this chapter good. And please, please, review. I beg for reviews. You shall review. You shall review! You shall review? –Sighs—These Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess looked at Leslie, he hoped that she would live. Jess hadn't told her that he loved her yet. He would soon after she had her surgery done. That is, if she lived.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital; Jess and one of the paramedics opened the doors to the ambulance. Jess got out of the ambulance, and watched from a distance the two paramedics take the stretcher with Leslie on it out of the ambulance, rush it over to the hospital entrance, and one of the paramedics opened a door or two to the hospital, then the paramedics took the stretcher in .The doors closed behind them.

Jess was worried; he felt a tear go down his face. His eyes filled with tears. Then he fell to his knees, and burst into tears. He had saved Leslie's life, but he was worried she could still die. Jess didn't know what he'd do if Leslie died again. It would be worse. He would end up repeating the same thing over. He didn't want that to happen. He also didn't want Leslie to die. 

Leslie was Jess's only friend. Leslie was an angel to Jess. She was his queen, she was his angel. Leslie couldn't die. 

There was no way. Jess didn't want her to.

Jess's family arrived at the hospital a few minutes later.

Jess's dad parked the car, and got out. And ran over to Jess, and hugged him.

Jess's dad said, "It's ok son. It's ok."

Jess was in tears. He said, "Dad, if she dies then it'll be my fault. Then I failed her."

Jess's dad held him in his arms, and said, "It wouldn't be your fault."

Tears were running down Jess's face like rivers. His face was red, his nose clogged with boogers, and stuffed.

Jess felt pain in his chest. Even though Leslie was alive, he still felt pain like he did when she died before he made the deal with the Darkmaster. He felt like he himself had died when Leslie did. 

The first time around however was horrible, and worse. Now, the pain was close, really close to how it was the first time. Leslie was dead the first time, Jess felt like he himself had died. Leslie couldn't die anymore then Jess himself had. He knew Leslie was dead, he had to go to Terabithia, and he had to move on. For the both of them. He had to take the legacy Leslie had given him, and he did move on, he felt peace. He felt happy.

But it wasn't for long, he had made Maybelle the princess of Terabithia, but it wasn't Leslie.

It wasn't Leslie. A few days after he had made Maybelle the princess of Terabithia, the pain returned to Jess, the heartbreak was there again. It got worse after a few days.

Jess while he was at Terabithia on a Saturday, bumped into the Darkmaster, and thanks to the deal with him; he went back in time, and had saved Leslie's life. 

Now, Jess in tears said, "But it would be. She's the only friend I got dad. If she dies, then, then, would it be like the bible said? Is she going to hell if she dies?"

Jess was worried when Leslie died the first time, that she went to hell. Now, he was still worried that she was going to go there. Jess was scared for Leslie. He wouldn't let her die again.

The first time he had a crush on his and Leslie's music teacher, Ms. Edmunds. In fact, he was in love with her. She had long black hair, light blue eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Jess went to the art museum, he was selfish when he didn't invite Leslie, and he wanted to spend time alone with Ms. Edmunds. He spent the day with her at the art museum.

It was a perfect day, until he got home.

He said to Ms. Edmunds, "Stop here, you don't want to go onto my driveway after it rains, the mud would get stuck on your tires."

_Ms. Edmunds said smiling, "Ok."_

_Ms. Edmunds stopped the car. Jess was happy, he had spent the day with Ms. Edmunds at the art museum._

_Jess said, "Maybe we can do this again some time."_

_Ms. Edmunds replied, "I'd be honored."_

_Jess took his seat belt off, and opened the car door next to him, he went out, and turned to Ms. Edmunds, and said, "See yah!"_

_She replied, "See yah." Jess closed the car door, went back._

_Ms. Edmunds drove away. Jess waved at her. He had a goofy smile on his face. He was really happy, Jess watched Ms. Edmunds car drive away. After it was out of his view, he ran to his house, and went in the back door, and walked into the kitchen, then through it into the living room. Not knowing the tragedy that had occurred._

_Maybelle yelled as she saw Jess approaching the living room, "See, I told you!"_

_Jess's mom saw Jess, and yelled, "Jess!" Tears ran down her face. _

_After Jess went in the living room, his mom ran to him, and hugged him. _

_Jess's dad Jack said, "Where in God's name have you been?"_

_Jess's mom let go of Jess, and her hand was on his shoulder, she said, "Where have you been?"_

_Jess looked at his mom, and said, "Mom, I told you. It's not like--"_

_Brenda said, "We thought you were dead!"_

_Jess turned his head to Brenda, and said, "Dead?" He was then automatically worried something terrible had happened._

_Jess turned his head to his dad, who was sitting in a chair. His mom removed her hand from Jess's shoulder, and stepped back._

_Jack said, "Hush Brenda."_

_Jess said worried, hoping something bad hadn't happened, "What's going on?"_

_Jack looked at Jess, then at his mom, then his sisters, then at Jess, he said with a sad look on his face, "Your friend Leslie's dead."_

_Jess's face went to a sad look._

"_She drowned in a creek this morning. She was swinging across with a rope. It broke. They think she hit her head."_

_Jess's face had a sad look, and a worried look, a shocked one, one that was scared. Jess was sad, worried, shocked, and scared. He said, "What? But it's not that kind of rope. It wouldn't break. It, it couldn't have. It wouldn't."_

_Jack said with the sad, and worried looks, "But it did."_

_He stood up, walked forward, then said, "I'm real sorry son."_

_Jess went back, scared, frightened, in disbelief, he couldn't believe Leslie was dead. He refused to believe it. Leslie couldn't be dead, could she be? No, Jess wouldn't believe it. Even if it were true, Jess disbelieved it. Jess yelled now angry, and with an angry look on his face, "No! You're lying! She's not even dead!"_

_Jess turned around, and ran out of the house._

_Jess's mom said, "Jess!" She was in tears again._

_Jess ran out of his house, then he stopped when he saw two police cars in front of Leslie's house, he saw a police officer._

_Jess thought, "No, no. This can't be. This can't be. Leslie's not dead. NEVER! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? Is she really…No, this is only a dream. That's the only way to explain it. She's not dead, she couldn't be!"_

_Jess turned, and ran back to his house, and went back inside through the back door, and ran through the kitchen, through the living room, and ran up the stairs, and opened the door to his room, he went in, and shut the door behind him._

_Jess put a dresser against the wall. He ran over to his bed, and moved the blanket that was on a shower pole that his dad had build there, off of it, and dropped it on the ground._

_Jess got on his bed; he picked up his art book, and opened it. He went through it, and then stopped at a page with a drawing of Leslie._

_Jess looked at the drawing, he thought, "No! Leslie, no. Please, please, don't be dead. Leslie, I love you!" Jess closed the art book, and lay down with the art book against his cheek, and his head on his pillow. He went to sleep, hoping it was only a dream._

_The next morning he woke up; and went downstairs to breakfast. He hoped it was only a dream. _

_Jess ate breakfast, his dad sat next to Jess. Jess's mom said, "Jess, your dad and I thought we should go over to the Burkes today; and pay our respects."_

_Jess said, "Paying our what?"_

_A few minutes later, Jess, and his parents went to Leslie's house. They went up the steps. A woman opened the door, and Leslie's dog, Prince Terrien, or PT for short, ran out of the house. The women said, "Prince Terrien, shoosh!"_

_Jess went down, and petted the dog's head, he smiled, and then he stood back up._

_The woman said, "You must be Jess."_

_The smile went off of Jess's face. He still didn't believe Leslie was dead._

_Jess and his parent walked into a room. There were people in there._

_Jess's parents walked over to Leslie's mom; and said, "Hi. I'm Mr. Aarons, and this is my wife Mary. We're sorry for your loss."_

_Leslie's dad got up, walked over to Jess, and said, "Hi Jess."_

_He hugged Jess. Jess put his head on Bill's stomach._

_Bill said, "She loved you, you know. You know, Leslie never had much luck making friends at her old school. We were hoping when we moved her that she would…"_

_Jess moved his head off of Bill's stomach, and looked up at him. _

_Bill continued. "She said that if it weren't for you…Jess, you're the best friend she's ever had. And I want to thank you for that."_

_Jess said, "You're welcome."_

_Bill let go of Jess, and Jess let go of him. Jess walked away, then stood._

_A blond haired woman walked past Jess. Jess could've sworn she looked like Leslie. _

_Jess followed the blond haired woman. He stopped when he saw a black haired woman. The blond haired woman walked past the black haired woman; and continued walking._

_The black haired woman turned around. It was Ms. Edmunds. She said, "Jess."_

_Jess remembered yesterday, he said, "Next time, we should invite Leslie, she'd like that a lot."_

_Jess turned, and walked away, and out of Leslie's house._

_Ms. Edmunds eyes filled with tears._

Jack replied, "I don't know everything about God. But I do know that he's not going to send that little girl to hell."

Jess was scared; he didn't want Leslie to die again. He didn't want that, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Jess said, "Dad, I don't want Leslie to die. The pain would be too terrible. I can't live without Leslie. I think I know what would've happened if Leslie died."

That was true, he did know. Jess said, "Dad, it would be my fault. If I had gone to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds, Leslie would've died."

Jack said, "It wouldn't be your fault, none of that makes it so. Be glad she's still alive. She brought you something special when she came here, didn't she? If she dies, then that's what you hold on to. That's how you keep her alive. Now, let's go inside the hospital. Leslie may live."

Jess stopped crying, and said, "Alright."

Jack let go of Jess, got up, and walked inside the hospital. 

Jess stood up.

Jess's mom, sisters, and younger sister got out of the car, Jess's mom got Joyce out of the car, they walked over to Jess.

Jess turned his head to them, and said, "I hope Leslie lives." He hoped so; he'd been hoping Leslie would live ever since she fell into the creek. 

Jess walked to one of the hospital doors, opened it, then went inside, his mom, who was holding Joyce, his sisters, and his younger sister went in the hospital.

Jess walked over to a chair, and sat on it. A few minutes later, Leslie's parents arrived at the hospital. Bill parked the car.

Judy said, "Bill, I hope Leslie lives."

Bill hoped the same. His daughter, his only child, was in the hospital, injured. He hoped Leslie would live. For a father to lose his only child would be hell, pure hell.

Bill said, "I hope she lives to."

Bill took his seatbelt off, and Judy took hers off.

Bill opened the door on his side, and went out, and closed it. Judy opened the door on her side, and went out of the car. She closed the door.

Judy walked over to Bill, and they walked over to one of the hospital doors, Bill opened it he went in, and then Judy.

The door closed behind them.

Bill saw Jess sitting on a chair. He let go of Judy's hand, and walked over to Jess. Jess turned his head, he said, "Hey, Bill."

Jess wasn't happy at all. Bill could tell he was sad. 

Bill said, "Jess, thank you for saving my daughter. She loves you, you know."

Jess said, "I know. And, I love her. I don't want her to die. She's the only friend I got. If she died, then I would probably die myself."

Jess felt sad. He felt pain, and heartbreak. They came back; Jess didn't want Leslie to die.

Even though she died last time, she wouldn't this time. Jess wouldn't let it happen. No way!

Jess would **NOT **let Leslie. Not in a million years, no way. No how. She was his angel, his queen. Jess would do anything to keep Leslie from dying. He would sacrifice his life for her if he had to. 

Leslie only lived now because of the deal Jess made with the Darkmaster. The Darkmaster could trick Jess though. He was like the devil, decieving, and cunning.

The Darkmaster had kept true to his word so far. But for how longer would he keep true to it?

Bill said, "Jess, you're a good friend to Leslie risking your life for hers? Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Jess said, "Nothing, saving Leslie's life was enough. I hope she lives."

Bill replied, "Jess, she may live. You're the best friend she's ever had. And I want to thank you for that."

Jess said, "You're welcome. She'll live, I know it."

Bill said, "Jess, don't worry. Thanks to you, she'll most likely live." Bill walked away from Jess.

Jess heard a voice in his head._ "What's wrong boy? Why are you so sad, and worried. You saved your friend's life!? So why the sadness. I'm closer then you think Jess. Very close. I'm in the same room as you now. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

Jess's dad walked over to Jess. He said, "Jess, are you alright?"

Jess turned his head to his dad, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Good."

Jess's dad said with a smile, "Good."

Jess's dad walked away.

Jess heard the voice again. _"You're world is about to turn into hell boy. I own your soul, and you don't know who I am. But you will right about_..._now."_

Everything froze, someone went from their human form into the real form of who they really were. The Darkmaster!

The Darkmaster walked over to Jess. And stood 17 feet away from him.

Jess turned his head to the Darkmaster.

The Darkmaster said, _"You did good. Very good. Jess, I want to see how well you can fight me."_

Jess got up from the chair, and said, "Fine. You got yourself a match!"

Jess took his coat off. A sword appeared in the air, with light around it, Jess grabbed the handle.

Darkness appeared in front of the Darkmaster's hand. It formed a darksword. The Darkmaster grabbed the sword.

He said, _"Let's fight in my void!"_

The room, and all the people, the hospital, everything, all disappeared.

Darkness went were the floor, the walls, people, everything was. And surrounded Jess and the Darkmaster.

The Darkmaster said, _"You're gonna get your ass kicked Jess!"_

Jess said, "No! You will!"

Jess ran over to the Darkmaster, and swung his sword at him. The Darkmaster blocked, he kicked Jess back, Jess fell to the ground, his sword fell out of his hand.

He reached for it, but barely touched it with his index finger, he went back. Then he reached for his sword, after a few tries he finally got hold of his sword. 

The Darkmaster ran towards Jess with his sword behind his back.

Once he reached Jess, he swung his sword down at Jess. Jess raised his sword, and blocked the Darkmaster's.

The Darkmaster moved his sword away. And stood back, then walked a few feet.

Jess got up with a mad look on face, his nose and right parts of his lips twitched his mouth opened. Jess had a look of anger on his face. He grunted.

The Darkmaster said smiling, _"What's the matter? Can't you fight like a man, even though you're a boy!?"_

Jess was really mad, he said, "Shut up you fucking bastard!"

Jess ran over to the Darkmaster, and threw, meaning swung his sword at the Darkmaster, the Darkmaster blocked.

Jess walked back, then forward a foot, or two, then he swung his sword, and it met with the Darkmaster's.

A/N: Star Wars ripoff! Sorry, I couldn't help it.

The Darkmaster said, _"You have hate! You have anger! But you don't use use them!"_

Jess said, "Hate can drive you evil. I don't rely on hate!"

Jess broke his sword free from the Darkmaster's, and swung it again, hitting the Darkmaster's sword. Their swords swung, and hit again, and again.

Sweat went down from Jess's forehead, and onto his eyes, he closed them. He jumped back, and rubbed his eyes.

Then he opened them.

The Darkmaster was about to hit Jess, when he moved his sword, and their swords met.

Jess looked the Darkmaster in the eyes. 

The Darkmaster said, _"Foolish boy. There are things that you don't know!"_

Jess said, "Yeah well, I don't think I need to know them!"

Jess kicked the Darkmaster, he went back flying in the air, then landed with his hand on the ground.

Jess and the Darkmaster ran to each other.

Jess and the Darkmaster's swords met in a sword lock, then the Darkmaster kicked Jess in one of his knees, Jess fell back on the ground.

The Darkmaster swung his sword, and cut Jess's leg, then he swung it again. 

Jess blocked with his sword. The Darkmaster swung his sword twice, the third time chopping Jess's hand off.

Jess screamed. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

The Darkmaster laughed evily. _"You're a good fighter Jess. But you lost, how pathetic!"_

The Darkmaster swung his sword, and cut Jess's chest stomach, and the area of his rib.

Jess screamed in pain.

_"Pathetic! You're screaming, so sad. I've been stabbed in the heart before! So you're not in as much pain!"_

Jess really hated the Darkmaster's voice, and what he was saying. The Darkmaster's voice was dark, deep, demonic, scratchy, and sounded like Sauron's, or the witch king's voice, or a combination of both.

The Darkmaster swung his sword, and cut Jess's other leg, then he swung it at Jess's right shoulder, then his other.

Jess screamed. He said, "Stop, please! I'm injured, please, let me live. I beg you!" Jess was in pain, blood rushed out of the hole in his arm were his hand had been.

Blood rushed out of all the cuts in Jess's body.

The Darkmaster looked at Jess, he decided to stop injuring Jess.

The Darkmaster said, _"Fine! I'll stop injuring you Jess. But you need to know one the things that you don't know."_

Jess looked at the Darkmaster, and said, "What...is it...that I need to know?"

A/N: Warning: Star Wars ripoff. This is not a joke. It's serious.

The Darkmaster said,_ "Jess, I am your father."_

Jess said, "No! You're lying to me! You can't...be...my father!"

Jess was having a hard time breathing. He didn't believe, he couldn't believe what the Darkmaster just said. There was no way the Darkmaster was his father!

The Darkmaster said, _"Jess, I am telling the truth! Believe me, I have proof!"_

The Darkmaster went into his form of Jesse Aarons sr., who was nicknamed Jack.

The darksword in his hand disappeared.

Jack said in his normal voice, "Is this enough proof, son?"

Jess said, "No! Please is this not happening! How in God's name are you the Darkmaster?"

Jack said, "Jess, I'm a shadow wraith. I'm from the planet Irganzka, the ruler of my planet is called the Inzkaza. Me, and other shadow wraiths went to the planet Degkra, that is were Leslie and her parents are from. I fought Bill, who was the ruler of Degkra. He defeated me by stabbing me in my armor.

Light from him went onto his sword, and throughout by body.

I teloported away. Bill escaped with Judy and Leslie to Earth, I followed them there. And hid in Terabithia. Before it was Terabithia, when it was still just a forest. I soon left Terabithia, and met your mom. I married her, and 7 years later, you were born. 

When Maybelle told me that you were beat by a new girl who lived next door in the race at school, I soon later found out it was Leslie, and her parents. 

I killed Leslie, she was in the way. You Jess became heartbroken, and were full of pain. I could've felt bad for you, and regreted my action. So, I offered you a deal to bring her back. You took it, and she's alive now. I'm sorry I killed your friend son, but at least I brought her back. Jess, can you forgive me of killing her though? I killed her because if she found out I was the Darkmaster, then she'd tell her parents. I really didn't want that to happen. I cut the rope, and you know the rest. Jess, please forgive me. I'm sorry for also cutting your hand off, and injuring you so badly. Forgive me of that to."

Jess looked at his dad, he had to decide if wither or not to forgive his dad, even after all the wrong he had done, even after he had killed Leslie. But at least he sent Jess back in time to save her.

So Jess decided to forgive his father. Jess said, "I forgive you of murdering Leslie, and all the other wrong. And I forgive you of cutting my hand off, and injuring me."

Jess's dad said, "Thank you, son." A tear went down Jack's face.

Jess said, "Dad, I'm injured, how are we going to explain this?"

Jack said, "Don't worry, we won't have to."

Jack turned into the Darkmaster, and said dark spell words. He pointed his hand which had purple on it, to Jess's right arm were his right hand had been. Purple was on Jess's right arm, and he grew a new right hand, fingers, nails, and everything. Jack/the Darkmaster pointed his hand at Jess's right shoulder, and healed it, then he pointed it at Jess's left shoulder, and healed it.

Then his leg, and healed it, same with his other leg. Then Jack/the Darkmaster healed the rest of Jess's body, Jess got up, Jack then said other words, and pointed his hand at Jess's shirt, his hand was now blue, blue went on Jess's shirt, and it went back together, then at his shoulder, the ripped shirt went back together.

Then Jack pointed his hand at Jess's other shoulder, and the ripped shirt went back together.

Jack pointed his hand at Jess's leg, and the ripped pant went back together, then Jack pointed his hand at Jess's other leg, and the ripped pant went back together. 

The blue disappeared from the pant leg, then disappeared from Jack/the Darkmaster's hand.

Jack said, _"Let's get out of here."_

The darkness disappeared, Jess and Jack/the Darkmaster were back in the hospital.

The Darkmaster went back in the form of Jack, and all the people unfroze.

Jack winked, and smiled at Jess, then walked away.

Jess walked back to the chair, picked his coat up once he reached the chair, and sat down in it.

Even though Jack/the Darkmaster had been forgiven, he was still evil, decieving, and cunning.

Jess then thought of Leslie, he hoped she would live. Would Jess tell her what had happened, or would he keep it secret from her?

A/N: I hope this isn't a bad chapter. Anyway, review.


End file.
